


Put a Ring on it

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol Verse, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Slowly, Jeonghan slipped it on. “It’s a ring I’m giving to you.” He smirked. “Don’t go losing it now. Take good care of it.”





	Put a Ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Ring ceremony for the win

Joshua sat there, smiling at the camera. Giving Jeonghan a side glance, he snickered. He could tell that Jeonghan was kind of nervous. What for he didn’t know.

“Give me your ring,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Joshua tugged it off, putting it in Jeonghan’s hand. He stretched out his hand in Jeonghan’s direction. 

Slowly, Jeonghan slipped it on. “It’s a ring I’m giving to you.” He smirked. “Don’t go losing it now. Take good care of it.” 

His fingers dragged on Joshua’s, Joshua held in a shiver. 

“Be strong. Always be happy Shua.”

Joshua held out his other hand, waiting for Jeonghan to clasp it in his. 

* * *

Joshua playfully tsked as he opened the door to his room. “What do we have here? A thief?”

Jeonghan grinned, looking up from his phone. He shifted from his laid down position on Joshua’s no longer pristine bed. “If I’m the thief that stole your heart then yes.”

Closing the door, Joshua choked. He glared at Jeonghan. “So cheesy.”

Jeonghan winked. Drawling, “I stole your heart. Don’t lie now. You’re mine.”

Joshua snorted, “It was a mistake letting you steal it.”

“Aww. Don’t be like that baby.” He got up, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist. Laying a kiss on the side of Joshua’s neck, he hummed. “You smell good.”

Tilting his neck, Joshua hummed back at him. “Is that what you’re here for? A booty call?”

Jeonghan grinned lewdly, playing along. He moved his left hand, grabbing at Joshua’s asscheek. Massaging it, he whispered into Joshua’s ear, “If you want it to be baby. You know you’ve missed being in my bed.”

Joshua shivered against him. Involuntarily. Stupid Casanova. He pressed himself against Jeonghan. Whining, “I missed you on top of me. In me.”

Jeonghan groaned; Joshua smirked at the answer he elicited. 

“I aim to please,” Jeonghan said, his teeth catching on his bottom lip. He manuerved them to Joshua’s bed, placing Joshua down first. 

Playing with the waistband of Joshua’s sweats, he gave him a look. “You up for this?”

Joshua nodded. It would be a pain to clean up again but it really had been a long time since they could have sex. “Mess me up the way you like to.”

* * *

Letting one final gasp, Joshua shuddered as he came, clamping down on Jeonghan’s monster dick. 

Jeonghan let out a moan himself, holding himself still as his dick spurted inside Joshua. 

He took Joshua’s left hand, nuzzling it for a few seconds, not bothering to pull out.

Joshua looked at him, his eyes half lidded still with pleasure. 

“One day,” he said, kissing Joshua’s ring finger, “one day I’ll get to put one here.”

A lightbulb went off in Joshua’s head. Oh. That’s why he was here tonight. The ring ceremony set him off. Joshua grinned, all giddy. Stupid romantic Jeonghannie. 

Playfully, Joshua pulled his hand back. “Don’t be so sure there.”

“Shua!” Jeonghan yelled, scandalized, 

Giggling, he explained. “You ruined me before marriage,” he snorted, “do you think my mom will let you marry me?”

Nostrils flaring, Jeonghan nodded, leaning down while pushing into Joshua still, making Joshua whine at the movement. “I ruined you. So I have to marry you. They won’t let me get away.”

Joshua smiled, licking his lips. “Want to ruin me some more? To make sure you’ll get to marry me for sure?”

“My pleasure,” Jeonghan chuckled, pout falling off his lips. 

  
  



End file.
